


An Abomination of an Alpha

by Atrae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Creampie, Gay Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrae/pseuds/Atrae
Summary: Jesse McCree, an alpha in the Deadlock Gang, is hiding a fetish that the other alphas might not take so kindly to.





	An Abomination of an Alpha

McCree gritted his teeth as he pushed into the wet pussy of the omega. The omega moaned weakly around a gag.

“The bitch takes another one. Omegas are fucking whores!” The alpha boss spoke.

McCree began to fuck into the cum-filled pussy.

Another alpha wolf-whistled. 

McCree looked up at the omega’s tear-and-cum streaked face. The omega was petrified in fear, but somewhere under that fear it enjoyed this. McCree felt it.

“Work those hips!” Someone slapped the omega’s buttcheek.

McCree felt it reverberate through into his own buttcheek.

“Open up for lil papi here!” The gag was torn out with a replacement dick thrust in. 

McCree barely kept his own mouth from opening as he imagined the cock sliding down his own throat and came. He pulled out.

“McCree’s a quick comer!” An alpha teased. 

McCree smiled. “Let’s see you do better, Mathew.”

McCree didn’t stay to see anyone go another round though. He put his dick back in his pants and walked out the door. 

He locked the door of his room and stripped his clothes off. McCree settled himself on his bed. His dick was still covered in mixed cum. McCree wiped the cum off with his fingers and rubbed it against his own entrance. He pushed the fingers in one by one. 

He remembered precisely how the omega had been held down and fingered open. They had needed to gag the omega from screaming so much. McCree bit into a pillow. He was hard again and the second finger just now had lightly pressed against his prostate. 

Then the alpha boss had unloaded the first batch of cum. The omega had whimpered and moaned. The crying had begun to turn from fear to pleasure. 

McCree opened his bedside table and took out a knotted dildo. He wiped the remaining cum on his fingers onto it. 

After the first alpha, the second and third alphas decided to fuck the omega at the same time.

McCree pushed the large thickness into him. He held his dick tightly. He didn’t want to come just yet.

The fourth alpha had fucked his mouth as the fifth fucked him from behind. The omega’s belly had started looking huge loaded with all of the cum.

McCree fucked himself from behind with dildo and fucked his mouth with his dirty fingers, slobbering all over them and licking them clean.

The alphas called the omega a cock-slut, a whore, a maggot and more. McCree came.

McCree loved these “Alpha’s Banquets”. But while his fantasies were very much enhanced, he feared his fetish might be found out. 

 

\-----------

 

“The omega this time around wasn’t so great. It was fucking pathetic, passed out too frequently and sucked at sucking dick. No pun intended. Must’ve been sick or something to be so bad and have so little stamina.”

McCree joined in with the harmonious agreement around the table.

“Did you hear on the radio? XX famous actor is an alpha that likes getting pegged by his alpha wife and whore mistresses. So fucking disgusting!”

“The fuck is wrong with that alpha? Someone should blow his brains out so they can see what went wrong in his life.”

McCree joined in with the harmonious agreement quieter this time. He put down his half-eaten burger. He didn’t have an appetite anymore. 

The conversation continued. McCree didn’t listen.

“McCree, you okay?”

McCree’s focused back on reality. “Huh? Oh, yeah.”

“You getting that after-high from fucking an omega? I get that too.”

McCree eagerly joined in with yet another harmonious agreement.

 

\-----------

 

A new beta joined the ranks of Deadlock. McCree didn’t care at first. There were plenty of new recruits.

However, this one followed him around  _ everywhere _ . At breakfast, lunch and dinner the beta was either chatting a mile a minute or asking questions. At shooting practice he begged McCree for lessons with big puppy-dog eyes. It was plain annoying at first but who was McCree to deny someone so willing?

And despite following McCree around all the time, he still had enough time leftover to make everyone else love him. It set McCree on edge, but the warnings flashing in his mind faded when the beta looked up at him with those big, innocent eyes. 

 

\-----------

 

It was this newly recruited beta that caught the next omega. As such the beta was allowed in on the alpha’s banquet. 

The boss fucked the poor omega first, then one or two other alphas.

“Go for it McCree!” The beta encouraged.

“Nah, you can go first. It's your catch. Be proud.” McCree smiled.

“Thanks dad.” The beta stepped up and sunk his length in. This omega hadn’t needed to be gagged. It had accepted its fate early on.

The sight went straight to McCree’s dick. Goddamn, he didn’t know how much the idea of getting pegged by a lower beta, rather than an equal alpha, would turn him on. If this is how he felt about betas, how would it feel to be pegged by an omega?

Soon enough McCree was plunging inside the warmth. He pulled the omega up to ride him. He could feel the cum sloshing around getting all over him. Oh, fuck, how that was hot, thinking about putting all of that in his own self. Over-eager, he stuck two fingers into the omega’s pussy. Cum leaked out in lumps as the omega bounced up and down. 

He remembered himself and where he was. “Look how much you’re leaking.” He put the fingers in the omega’s face. “You feel like a bitch in heat. Such a cock-slut for alphas.” He forced the fingers into the omega's mouth. “Lick it all up.”

God, he hated how much he wished he could be used like the omega right now. He came feeling how pregnant with cum the omega’s stomach felt.

And as usual he walked out, thinking only of returning to his room. He didn’t notice the beta following him back. He didn’t notice the beta’s dangerous obsession with him cutting a peeping hole into his room.

McCree wiped the cum off again and fingered himself with it. He took the toy out of his drawer and pounded into himself. All the while moaning for an omega to fuck him.

 

\-----------

 

Everyone was surprised when the beta caught yet another omega. Another banquet was held. They all fucked the omega and McCree began to leave when the beta stepped in front of the door.

“Where are you going McCree?”

McCree squinted at the beta trying to stop him.

“My room. Get out of my way.”

“Your room? What for?”

“Jesus, can’t a man have any privacy?”

“Don’t change the topic, Jesse. What are you going to your room for?”

“I don’t answer to you kid. Get the fuck out of my way.”

“No, I suppose you don’t. No, you answer to this thing don’t you?” The beta pulled out the alpha-knot dildo.

McCree paled.

“No, you’re a degenerate animal that wants an omega to fuck him!”

“No, I don’t-!” McCree began to panic and fervently looked around.

All the alphas had stopped to stare and smirk at McCree deviously. They began to snicker at his distraught state and surrounded him. McCree fell down and curled into a ball.

“It’s alright. Trash like you still has a purpose as an onahole. We’ll give you exactly what you want until you become so loose your shit just slides out.”

“I’m not! I’m an alpha!”

“Aw, its in denial.” The beta grabbed him by the hair. The puppy dog eyes replaced by cold, merciless eyes. “Fucking whore, get on the table and spread your legs.”

McCree froze like a deer in headlights.  _ I was found out. I was found out. I was  _ **_found out._ **

The beta slapped him hard across the face. “Stand up. Get. On. The. Table.”

McCree stood up. He got on the table. He spread his legs.

“He actually did it.” The other alphas stopped laughing, stunned by the fact. 

“Do you enjoy revealing yourself so much filthy animal?” The beta continued.

“Yes.” McCree muttered weakly.

“You look like you’re waiting for something. Is the strong, proud alpha Jesse McCree waiting for dick- is he a fucking cock-slut?” The beta teased a finger against Jesse’s entrance.

“Yes! I’m a cock-slut! Please give it to me!” Jesse pulled his legs ever farther apart.

McCree could smell the change in atmosphere. Scents leaded with disgust and hatred so venomous filled the room and pushed out any thought of arousal.

“What the fuck was that?” The boss lit a cigarette.  _ Run!  _ **_Run!_ ** McCree curled into a defensive position and surveyed the room. All doors were blocked. He was a mighty good shot but this close quarters and this many men? Lady Luck didn’t favor him today it seemed. “Get him!”

McCree drew his gun and shot the first and the second and third but then they overwhelmed him. They took his gun. They held him down.

“He’s an abomination.” An alpha spit at him.

“Throw him in the incinerator!”

“Those were good alphas he just killed. I say we kill his family slowly in front of him.”

“Fuckin’ blow him up!”

“Put him on a target practice board!”

“Let’s take one of those metal clamps and break his dick and balls in half!”

The alphas shouted in agreement and dragged McCree out of the room. They brought him to the workshop and tied him to a metal post. A metal clamp was widened around his balls. McCree screamed and wiggled as hard as he could but they gagged him and continued to hold him down.

And that’s exactly when a flashbang dropped from above. The hands holding him suddenly left. His ears rung. His eyes flashed. 

When his eyes finally adjusted he saw men in full black attire stepping over the dead bodies of the alphas. The beta was in the corner grovelling and begging for his life, pretending to be the lowly beta that was forced into this business by peer pressure. 

In front of him one of the men in black was taking the clamp off of McCree and wrapped him in a blanket (a cut-up fabric sheet, but hey, it was better than nothing). 

“Take him in.” The leader in the beanie said. The man picked his shotguns up and left. McCree recognized the Blackwatch logo stitched on the clothing of the man’s arm.

One of the men knocked him out cold.


End file.
